Ninja Gaiden: The Rachel Chronicles
by LadyDeadlyScyth
Summary: What happens with Rachel starting with after the Alma battle. Chose Dead or Alive because there wasn't a Ninja Gaiden section. Enjoy the simple thoughts typed from me to you.
1. Rachel's weakness

Ryu jumped and slashed his sword through Alma. The Greater Fiend screeched and grabbed her sliced shoulder. She growled and came to Ryu, no hesitation, and threw a fireball at him. He ducked and dodged all her attacks. Alma screamed in frustration. Ryu, being an exceptionally amazing ninja, leaned to Alma and threw one of his ninpo fire techniques to her. She crashed and crumbled, with the orb on her head exploding into a flash of blue light and an explosion of the church seemed to be heard throughout Tairon.

A figure stood on the top of a broken statue. "Alma, it's over!" The fiend hunter, Rachel, used her grapple hook and swung to Alma. As Alma turned around, she got a swift kick in the face and was kicked far away. Rachel whipped up her War Hammer behind her head and was about to finish her sister off. But, Rachel hesitated. She swung it back again, but she didn't move. Alma began to "melt" and looked up at her with eyes of pain. Rachel stared as Alma melted into nothing.

She fell to one knee and regretted it, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my own sister." She looked down and sighed unhappily. "It'll happen someday. Perhaps very soon with the circumstances going on." Ryu looked away and viewed out into the Tairon sky. Helicopters, sounds of military trucks, and tanks were heard throughout the city. "I must leave now." Ryu walked away before Rachel had a say in it.

When Rachel finally got the strength to get up, she heard a familiar and horrible voice. "Ah…Rachel." Rachel turned herself around and faced one of her worst fears. She swung her War Hammer and hit the black samurai fiend on his shoulder. "Doku!" She yelled out in rage.

"Rachel…you shall pay for the pain you've caused on Alma. Perhaps….I shall use you to make Alma even stronger! You may even surpass Alma in power!" Rachel gasped and tried to hit Doku even more with her War Hammer. Doku "blocked" it all and he slapped Rachel. The hit made her land away, with her War Hammer scattered away. Rachel was knocked out, silently whispering, "Ryu…"

Doku grabbed Rachel and walked out of the church, thinking he had gained power and or, another greater fiend to help him kill Ryu Hayabusa.


	2. Doku's Death and Rachel's Discovery

Rachel woke up hours later, tired…confused….and worried. Her War Hammer disappeared and she wasn't where she had remembered she was. Then, she remembered what happened after the battle between Ryu Hayabusa and Alma. And the fiend.

She turned around faced Doku in "the eyes." She began to speak slowly, hiding her rage, "Where are we Doku? Where did you take me? And where is Alma?" She tried to stand up but her legs felt numb. She tried to struggle with her arms, but they were numb as well.

"We're inside the Aquaducts of Tairon. Ryu will be coming soon. I've made sure of that." He chuckled and looked outside through a crack on the door.

Rachel laid helpless in the room, trying to look for a way out. "Where's Alma?" She finally choked out, feeling despair coming from him.

"You'll see her soon enough."

"Tell me, Doku. I need to know now."

"Impatience is terrible. I recommend you to stop and wait."

"Tell me!!"

Doku began to get furious and he kicked her with his metal shoe. "If I say impatience is bad, it is. Don't bother asking where Alma is. You'll see her soon enough." As Doku resumed what he was doing, Rachel felt darkness swallow her up quickly. Darkness was drowning her and she couldn't swim. The last words she heard were from Doku. "Soon enough…."

Ryu

He used his spear gun and killed the oncoming fish. The gun had made a perfect hit at the fish in the head. It seemed to shriek and it floated belly-up. As he looked around after he found no more enemies, he found a lift to dry land.

He got up, gripping onto his sword, waiting for what was going to await him. The lift started and he stared up. He began to sweat. Something didn't seem right.

As he walked off the lift, he felt a strange aura in the room. Suddenly, the hall behind him was closed off by a gate. He looked straight ahead once more, ready for the enemy.

It was him. The murderer of his village, the greater fiend, everything that he hated and wanted to kill……Doku.

Doku dropped the unconscious Rachel and started walking towards him. She suddenly woke up, looking at Ryu, who was too busy focusing on Doku. As Doku walked nearer to Ryu, the gate right in front of her closed.

"Ah…the failed protector of the Dark Dragon." Doku began in a calm voice. "Must I take your life once again?" Ryu's eyes widen in rage. He got out his sword and the battle began.

Rachel watched as they fought, blood flying everywhere. She had the urge to call out Ryu's name a few times, but she kept the horror she felt to herself.

Rachel looked up as she heard Doku's voice in pain. He collapsed and Ryu got closer to him, filled with anger. "Where is the Dark Dragon??"

Doku managed to cough out, "It is in the hands of the Holy Vigoor Emperor , your true master." He stopped for a moment. Life was draining fast so he had to make it quick.  
"You see, young Ryu, you are not so different from us." The gate opened up and Rachel scrambled up to Ryu.

Doku continued, "Those of the Dragon Lineage like yourself draw their blood from the same ancient deities as the fiends. You most of all should know your true place is at the Emperor's side." He looked up at Ryu, moving his head up. "My hatred will not be so easily defeated! I will bring about the awakening!" Rachel seemed to gasp at this.

As Doku's spirit began to rise, he said, "Pitiful woman…" At the already surprised Rachel. "Your sister must be quite precious to you." He laughed and he disappeared into the night.

Rachel began to speak. "The Fiendish….Awakening…" Ryu looked as she began to run the opposite way and she used her grapple hook to cling onto a broken wall. She disappeared as Ryu stared at where she could be going.


	3. Rachel's short freedom

Rachel swung her legs over the ledge and looked around. Doku was gone, she had to admit it. But….death wasn't the end for him. Rachel jumped off the roof and used her hook to "scale" the walls.

Running deeper into Tairon, she knew she was facing major risks. Gamov….Doku's spirit…the Dark Disciple….and more fiends. She couldn't but have an uneasy feeling in her stomach and mind.

Rachel swung the War Hammer to her hands and looked around. The uneasy feeling was terrible. She had the feeling someone was following her. But…who?

As Rachel jumped off the roof, she faced Han's Bar. She sighed, "I need a drink to settle down…" She entered the bar, sitting down in one of the booths. The bartender couldn't help but notice her.

"Anything to drink, miss?" The bartender said slowly. Rachel nodded and sighed. "I'll have some Pinot noir." The bartender nodded and soon returned with her red wine. "1200 essence please." Rachel gave him her essence (the official currency of Tairon) and he nodded. "Thank you for the business, miss." He nodded and walked away.

Rachel took a small sip of the wine and looked out. The soldiers started to occupy the front of Han's Bar. She almost choked when she saw the amount of soldiers surrounding the vicinity of the area.

She drank the rest and left in a hurry. She ran up 3 stories of stairs and reached the roof. Tairon was covered with military. "Dammit…" She whispered. Escape wasn't going to be easy. But, it wasn't going to be too hard either.

Rachel leapt down to the ground and casted a spell, taking out the remaining soldiers. The soldiers fell, crying out, "Where did she come from….?"

Rachel smirked and leapt out with her grappling hook on the rail on a roof. She began to hurtle up, but a strong blue force came and hit Rachel on her face, knocking her out. She fell but was caught by Doku's spirit.

Doku smiled and he whisked away into the night, holding Rachel, with the "anticipated" plan in motion.


End file.
